


Skin. {Itadei}

by EmilySweet104



Series: The pumpking song. {Halloween} [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Deidara e Itachi tienen una misión en la cueva Ryuchi. El ambiente es tranquilo, tanto así, que Deidara comienza a sentir que algo no anda bien.
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Series: The pumpking song. {Halloween} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573453
Kudos: 7





	Skin. {Itadei}

No les había tocado un buen día para iniciar una travesía en tierra desconocida. Las pisadas en el lodo se escuchaban pegajosas y las suelas le generaban un cosquilleo suave a cada pedacito de naturaleza que tocaban con aparente calma.

Podía asegurar que inclusive la pausada y tranquila respiración de ambos podía generar algún tipo de eco tétrico que jamás había oído antes.

Había pocas cosas que Deidara odiaba y muchas que amaba; gustaba de enumerarlas cuando silencios eternos se formaban con su compañero temporal.

Por ejemplo; el arte, el sol y los dulces podían ser su cosa favorita en el mundo. Le agradaban las aves, la libertad y hacer explotar las cosas para congelar su belleza en el tiempo.  
Pero luego tenía una listilla de cosas que juntas, podrían crear una pequeña catástrofe en contra a su tolerancia.

Por un lado estaba la verdura hervida, luego la gente inepta que solo decía barbaridades sobre lo que el arte y la belleza eterna significaban; tampoco le gustaban que le subestimaran por ser considerado el miembro más joven de toda la organización.

Y por otro lado, estaba la neblina, el frío e Itachi Uchiha.

Jamás pensó que debería soportar las tres últimas al mismo tiempo.

Deidara podía afirmar que en realidad no había salido vivo de su última batalla; había sido derrotado indignamente y ahora le tocaba vagar por el resto de la eternidad en las peores condiciones posibles.

Mojado, hambriento y en extraña compañía.

Desde que el Uchiha le había vencido con su poder ocular y le había obligado a formar parte de la organización criminal más buscada en toda la historia ninja, que comenzó a sentirse muy frustrado con varias cuestiones en su vida.

Una de ellas, era la inseguridad que el contrario podía llegar a proyectarle y la amenaza que solía representar para él.  
 _Itachi Uchiha es poderoso_ , y eso le molesta a niveles escandalosamente obsesivos.

Y para su mala fortuna, eso no era lo único que sentía por él.

Mientras ambos caminan lento y en silencio, puede escuchar todos los sonidos de la naturaleza ensordecer su paciencia. La respiración de Itachi era casi inexistente, tanto como su capacidad de ser entretenido en el peor momento de su vida.

Los charcos le mojaban la punta de los dedos al ser pisados y tenía una necesidad insaciable de darse un buen baño caliente antes de continuar la travesía.

Pero si había algo que le detenía, era el simple hecho de saber que no eran bienvenidos en esas tierras y que detenerse podría significar algo bastante problemático.  
La cueva Ryuchi era una región oculta en el extremo del mundo y solo quienes la buscaban podían encontrarla.   
Y la leyenda decía que para llegar a pedir ayuda al Sabio de la serpiente blanca, debían pasar tres pruebas. Tres pruebas de las que no se hablaba porque en general, nadie lograba superar la primera antes de desaparecer para siempre sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hubo algún momento en el que el bosque se convirtió en la caverna interminable por donde ahora mismo caminaban, y fue allí, donde comprendió que debía mantenerse alerta.

En un instante fugaz e impredecible, los sonidos habían cambiado.   
Eran mínimos y casi imperceptibles para el ninja promedio, pero allí estaban. Pisadas de sandalias muy diferentes a las suyas, seguidas de _algo_ que estaba seguro de no poder identificar aún si lo tuviese en frente.

El chakra vibraba en intensidad y las rocas parecían derretirse a lo lejos cuando pasaba de ellas. Los insectos huían y los animales de escondían.

_Monstruoso._

Pese a escuchar el débil sonido cada vez más cerca, no podía intuir de dónde venía. La neblina no dejaba ver y lo espeso de la misma no le permitía reconocer más olores que el de la humedad asquerosa que les rodeaba.  
Las bocas de sus manos se removían inquietas ante la incertidumbre y decidió guardarlas en los costados de sus bolsillos para distraerlas masticando algo, y de paso, prepararlas para lo que fuese que se les venía encima.

 _No era como si tuviese mucho que temer_. Como criminal rango S estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas y a las situaciones difíciles; era solo que tal vez la neblina, el mal tiempo y el frío no eran un escenario muy acogedor.

La caminata continuó en el silencio natural que habían impuesto sin acuerdo previo, ya que jamás tenían demasiado para decirse.  
Pero Deidara era una persona inquieta, como todo artista respetable (en su afable opinión). Así que cuando escuchó una especie de arrastre molesto a su izquierda, no dudó en llevar sus ojos hacia ese costado sin mover su cabeza, esperando que algo saliera de entre las rocas que se veían entre grises y negras. Eran casi parecidas a lo que imaginaba como una puerta a pasaje desconocido.

La cosa que les perseguía debía estar por allí, así que sin hacer caso a la pequeña vocecita que le gritaba que no cometiera imprudencias, deslizó un kunai hacia aquella dirección con gran precisión, haciendo que inclusive su compañero detuviese su caminar.

_Nada._

No se detuvo a disculparse; simplemente continuó su camino en silencio, sin siquiera mirar a la persona contraria. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, pero...

 _A la derecha_. Fue en esa dirección esta vez; el charco siendo pisado de forma apresurada y las pocas hojas existentes movidas por la rapidez con la que un cuerpo se movía.

Esperó largos segundos en silencio antes de volver a llevar la vista al frente. Itachi no se inmutaba de nada y aquello le llevaba a preguntarse si no escuchaba o si le estaba tomando el pelo.   
El mayor iba muy tranquilo. Y pese a que reconocía jamás haberle visto hacer ninguna expresión frente a situaciones de extremo peligro, sentía extraño que realmente no dijera nada.

Bueno, en realidad, sus expresiones no eran vistas por el resto, sin embargo...  
Escondido dentro de cuatro paredes, podía asegurar haberle robado todas las muecas fruncidas y cada sonido vergonzoso escondido que guardaba en lugares que solo _él_ conocía.

Se tragó el suspiro ante los recuerdos y tapó la mitad de su rostro con el cuello alto que le protegía.

Definitivamente no era un buen momento para pensar sobre _aquello_ que callaban en frente del resto de los subordinados y entre ellos mismos.

Estuvo de acuerdo en que era un pésimo momento para ello cuando pudo sentir la presencia otra vez.

_Arriba._

Levantó la cabeza de golpe al sentir que algo aterrizaría encima suyo de un momento a otro y se sintió idiota cuando nada ocurrió.

Se sentía burlado y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia; estaba seguro de que algo había estado al borde de atacarle segundos atrás.

Miró a su compañero y nuevamente nada. Solo caminaba mirando al frente, sin inmutarse de lo rápido que le latía el corazón a esas alturas.

Tal vez lo hacía porque sus dotes de inteligencia le avisaban que el enemigo atacaría de frente.   
Lo haría, porque tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo en cualquier dirección posible y no había aprovechado ninguna. Así que preparó sus respectivas figuras de arcilla explosivas con una de sus manos y el kunai de siempre en la otra, listo para cualquier tipo de ataque.

La respiración agitada y asquerosamente nauseabunda justo detrás suyo le dejó en claro que se equivocaba y que había confiado en las suposiciones silenciosas de Itachi demasiado pronto.

Se giró alterado sin poder evitarlo, empuñando el kunai para dar un golpe de gracia que fuese suficiente para eliminar aquello que les estaba persiguiendo.

Otra vez nada. Nada que pudiese ver, pero sí escuchar. La risa de una criatura sin género rebotó por el laberinto de dudas que era su cabeza, llevándole a lanzar la pequeña avecilla de arcilla que tenía escondida en la palma de su mano.  
La explosión pareció difuminar la burla, pero no la asquerosa sensación de estar siendo perseguido por algún tipo de presencia con malas intenciones.

El corazón le latía frenético y la boca la llevaba seca, como si hubiese pasado eternidades sin beber agua.

_De cualquier lado. Podría salir de cualquier maldito lado._

—Deidara.

Itachi habló bajo pero claro. Fue una palabra, solo una, pero había bastado para darse cuenta de que llevaba sudado demasiado tiempo y que su paranoia era ridícula en vista de que no había ningún ruido ni tampoco presencia intrusa alguna.

Había desaparecido.

_¿Qué podía ser? ¿A qué se suponía que se enfrentaba?_

—Mírame— lo hizo, contra todo pronóstico. Su incertidumbre era tal que ver a los ojos a un Uchiha presentaba más un alivio que un peligro—. Aquí no hay nada, no dejes que te engañen. Tú eres más listo que esto.

Sabía que lo era, pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía mantener la calma en un lugar que se asemejaba a un nido lleno de serpientes? La respuesta era la siguiente; quien había convivido con ellas el tiempo suficiente como para perderles miedo.

Itachi era una de esas personas. Porque quien pudiese derrotar a Orochimaru, podía con un tonto genjutsu en la montaña o con cualquier presencia maligna que amenazara con volverles locos.

Le envió una última mirada que le llenó el estómago de vértigo y ya no le dijo ni una palabra más.

Así que volviendo su ritmo cardíaco al acostumbrado y abrazando su dignidad, decidió soltarse de la mano que había sostenido la suya durante el tiempo que le costó estabilizarse y siguió su camino, sin poder dejar pasar lo fría que le parecía ahora mismo la piel que había tocado su mano.

—No necesito que me estés cuidando— le dejó atrás, pero fue seguido de inmediato—. Idiota.

Deidara aún era un niño de dieciséis, independientemente de todas las personas que había matado en su vida. Tenía miedos y reacciones comunes de alguien de su edad.  
No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Aun podía escuchar risillas haciendo eco a su alrededor o roces helados entre las piernas que se burlaban de su estabilidad mental. Su compañero se mantenía calmo a su lado, manteniendo la compostura e inspirándole a hacer lo mismo.

Se tragó la mala sensación que le envolvía y caminó firme, con la cabeza en alto. No sabía qué les perseguía. No sabía porque su líder les había enviado allí con un pergamino sellado y le habían enviado a tierra de nadie en total urgencia; tampoco sabía en qué pensaba Itachi.

Acarició sus propios dedos entre ellos, saboreando la extraña sensación de su mano junto a la suya. Itachi manejaba el Katon y por eso su piel siempre se encontraba cálida.  
Y pese que intento mantener la calma y convencerse a sí mismo en que estaba volviéndose loco, la mirada que le había regalado segundos atrás le hizo sentirse terriblemente angustiado al descubrir la única verdad.

Así que mientras el contrario caminaba tranquilo a su lado, respirando el mismo eco que el suyo y mirándole de reojo con los ojos verdes, la pupila afilada y el rostro pálido, enumeró las razones por las cuales se encontraba verdaderamente _jodido_.

Primero; estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

Segundo; no podía ver ni oler con la facilidad de siempre debido a la neblina.

Tercero; no sabía porque les habían enviado allí.

Cuarto; no sabía dónde estaba Itachi.

Y para variar, no sabía cuál de las mencionadas afirmaciones le asustaba más.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno burbujitas; pude completar la primera fase. El tema que nos habían asignado era suspenso/misterio; así que espero haber hecho un buen uso de las palabras. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Sé que es de un anime que no suelen frecuentar, pero realmente me vendría bien una observación porque jamás escribí algo de este tipo.
> 
> El os se llama "Skin" porque cuando Deidara es tocado por Itachi es que se da cuenta cuán jodido está.
> 
> Claramente Itachi y Deidara fueron separados por la neblina en algún momento; quién está junto a Deidara no es Itachi (quienes conozcan al personaje saben que no lleva los ojos verdes ni con la pupila afilada). Saben que me gusta dejar finales abiertos o dejar que saquen sus propias conclusiones; así que las invito a imaginar como pudo terminar.
> 
> Solo puedo decir que en mi opinión, ambos salieron con vida. Son criminales rango S muy poderosos y estoy más que segura de que encontraron la forma de pasar las tres pruebas; Itachi más pronto que Deidara.
> 
> Pero bueno; me queda por aclarar que la cueva donde ellos estaban es el hogar de las serpientes; de allí salen todas ellas. Lo que les perseguía era claramente una de ellas; pueden tomar forma humana de lo que quieran, imitar voces y crear ilusiones. Mucha gente se vuelve loca allí, lo cual es el objetivo principal. Cuando las personas se rinden, ellas se los comen; sin embargo, si pasan las tres pruebas, les llevan hasta el Sabio de la serpiente sin hacerles daño alguno. (Lo explico por si decidieron leerlo y no tienen idea del universo canónico)
> 
> No tengo mucho más para decirles; ¡espero que les haya gustado y que se queden hasta el final del reto!


End file.
